Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style)
Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Sadness - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Snozzle Wobbleson (Moshi Monsters) *Bill's Anger - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Penny Proud (The Proud Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Ken (Magic Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kate Giggleton and Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse / Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) See Also *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Mr. Snoodle Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Style) - Transcripts Gallery PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Category:Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Worldvision Enterprises inc. Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof